Fluid delivery mechanisms, such as coal slurry, fuel injector systems, commonly employ some form of electro-mechanical metering device through which a measured quantity of fluid is delivered at its output port to a fluid operation region (e.g. the combustion chamber of a diesel engine). Unfortunately, because the viscosity behavior of such fluids tends to be non-Newtonian, (similar to that of plastic materials), flow-feed and directing modules through which these fluids pass, for example, high pressure miniature nozzle components and associated electro-mechanical fluid supply elements, often become clogged in a very short period of time.